


【fate/樱弓】一样的起源

by wxl1351641822



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxl1351641822/pseuds/wxl1351641822
Summary: gb，前面的是攻。





	【fate/樱弓】一样的起源

**Author's Note:**

> gb，前面的是攻。  
> 算是《在未来遇见你》的全死亡结局？  
> 士弓在一起过，还被樱撞见过。樱知道Archer也是士郎。

“前……辈……”

胸口被柔软的东西贴合着，嘴唇也被柔软的东西触碰着。

若说的话，大概是香艳的经历。

但从双手被束缚的地方传来的负面意识，却恶心地让人想要吐。勉强才能从这恶心的感觉中找回些许自己的意识。

他张开了眼睛。

面前是属于女孩子白皙的皮肤皮肤，闭上眼睛献吻的女孩子脸颊绯红。

……间桐樱。

啊啊，真逊啊，被一个小姑娘抓住了。

这样嗤笑着自己。

到底为什么还能保留意识呢？

明明自己才是早就被吞吃了下去。

连身为人类的臭小鬼和凛都没能保持住意识，彻彻底底地死去了。

Saber、Berserker也被反转了。

……但却，只有自己，还是原来的自己。

……又是这样。

没能得到回应，女孩子失落地退开来。

“为什么前辈不理我呢？”

手被抓住，放在了女孩子柔软的胸脯上。

茫然地，女孩子询问道。

“前辈，不喜欢樱吗？”

“你眼睛没瞎吧？我可不是那个臭小鬼。”

他皱起了眉头。

“那个小鬼……”

他张了张嘴，艰难地说了出来。

“……不已经，被你吃掉了吗。”

追着他，说着要和他一起实现理想的小鬼，已经不在了啊……

在说出来的时候，缚住手脚的虚数空间紧地仿佛要把他的手脚绞碎一般。他忍耐着没有出声。很快女孩子又像是突然发现一样，手忙脚乱地松开。

“啊……对不起前辈。”

像是没有听见刚才的话一样，像以前一样道着歉。

“道歉我可不会像那个家伙一样笑着说没关系。”

就算被嘲讽地说着这样的话，女孩子也想以前获得了前辈的微笑一样微笑着。

如果不是那双眼睛空洞而又红的像能够流出鲜血一般的话。

“今天，樱要跟前辈结婚了哦。”

在黑红色交织的空间里，拎着裙角的女孩子幸福地微笑着。

眼中，却仿佛能够流出鲜血一般。

他冷漠地看着女孩自导自演。

“我，最喜欢前辈了。”

听着女孩子的告白。

在女孩子脱去衣物献身的时候也冷酷地看着。

香软的身体挤进了怀里，绯红的脸颊像是情窦初开的少女，被虚数的缎带牵引着抚摸了怀里的少女，惹来女孩子的娇喘。

“前……辈……”

被虚数的恶意折磨勉强才能保持清醒的男人冷漠地看着少女在自己怀里发情，用柔软的胸部磨蹭自己。手被牵引到少女平坦的腹部， 向下引入秘密花丛……

意识到手上湿漉漉的是什么时，男人冰冷的表情出现了裂痕。

他窘迫地别开视线，手上却挣脱不开虚数的束缚，反而碰到了花蕊。

“啊……”

甜腻的声音钻进了无法闭上的耳朵里。

鼻尖似乎能够闻到女孩子的体香。

眼角里女孩子温婉的面容也艳丽了起来……

女孩子羞涩地抚摸男人的身体，宽厚的胸膛，紧实的窄腰，还有潜伏在下身的阴茎……

女孩子变了脸色。

再怎么欺骗自己，这一具身体对自己毫无感觉这样的事情也无法作假。

温香软玉在怀，就算感到窘迫，也没有起半分反应。

……这是一具惯于被抱的身体。

卫宫士郎拥抱了卫宫士郎。

……我也……想要，前辈……

拥抱的话。

魔女凑到了男人的面前，笨拙地亲吻着男人。

就算被自己的哥哥侵犯了数次，却也并没有被亲吻过的魔女并没有技巧可言，将软舌挤进男人的唇间，手便在下面像曾经自己被玩弄过的一样揉弄起男人并不算柔软的胸肌。

与自己不同的触感，完全吸附住了自己的双手。

乳尖硬了起来，小小的一点咯着自己的手心。

她好奇地放过了男人的唇舌，低头看着。

揉弄的时候，男人的气息终于乱了。

喘息声也像是毒品一样吸引着她。

……想要听更多的声音。

记忆里，似乎有过情色的压抑着的呻吟声……

被前辈抱着的前辈……

她有些混乱，却又被眼前吸引了注意力。

她松开一只手，看见了立在胸肌上暗色的乳头，小小的，绿豆大小，瑟瑟地立在那里，可爱的紧。

她好奇地低下头舔弄，男人似乎颤抖了下，随后就压制住了。

……什么时候会抑制不住呢？

她小小地咬了一口。

感到自己手臂下撑着的身体绷紧了一下。

就肆意地咬着男人的胸肌，留下湿漉漉地牙印，手向下抚摸到一块块的腹肌，紧张地绷出了形状，摸到他紧实的腰部。

咬下的时候似乎感到腰部闪躲了下，如同扭动一般。

但手脚都被束缚住，躲也无从躲开。

她向下摸去，那东西，终于半硬了。

她摸到的时候，男人狼狈地想要躲开，虚数的缎带顺着他的手脚缠绕着延伸，把人束缚得更深了。

缠到腋窝，腿上的也缠到腿根。

满怀恶意的缎带不安分地动着，仿佛像是搔弄着那最敏感的地方。

深色的皮肤趁着黑红的缎带，也似乎有种别样的艳丽。

她痴迷地看着。

缎带也随着她的意志继续延伸，紧紧地缚住胸肌，绑出情色的痕迹，揉弄起胸前的乳尖。

尾部也逗弄起紧绷的腹部。

下方的尾部也搔弄起男人的腿根。

女孩子一手撸着男人的阴茎，指腹揉弄起头部的小孔。

另一只手在缎带的帮助下挤进男人咬紧的口腔，指尖夹住躲避的舌头，如同自己曾经被侵犯一般，用手指侵犯着男人的唇舌。

被前辈温暖地包裹住了啊。

女孩子脸上浮出羞涩的红晕。

“唔……”

被缎带撑开的嘴无法合拢，被手指侵犯无法发出成形的声音，也一样无法再压制住声音。

“呃啊……”

全身都被玩弄着，头脑也被快感冲得昏沉了起来。

迟疑着，女孩子下方的手探向后方……

是，这里吗？

摸到了下方带有褶皱的小穴，黑色的缎带抬起了男人，将他两腿分开，将那最隐秘之地暴露在女孩子的面前。

缎带，代替了女孩子的手指逗弄着口中的红舌。

“唔唔……”

男人瞪大了眼。

但那缎带不光传递着恶意，还吸取了男人的魔力，让他挣脱不能。

“好小啊，前辈。”

女孩子好奇地看着紧张地缩着的小穴，手指放在穴口，仿佛被小小地嘬了一下。

“呀。”

女孩子小小地惊呼了一声。

男人难堪地别开了头。

思索着，樱含住了自己刚刚侵犯男人口腔的手指。

发出啧啧的水声。

“前辈，看着我呀。”

这样说着，男人的头就被缎带扭了回来。

粉色的唇间，女孩子白皙纤细的手指被小小的红舌舔弄着，血色的眼睛紧紧地盯着男人。

魔女微笑着。

病态而美艳。

然后那个手指放了下来，探到了他的身后。

湿润的，被她和他的唾液润湿了的。

他难堪地闭上了眼。

是紧张吗？

脚趾攥紧了哦。

女孩子小小地偷笑了。

像是获得了和前辈的秘密。

“前辈，是我的了哦。”

她欣喜地说着，将手指探进了那幽密之所。

“好紧哦。”

“前辈……不要紧张。”

她像士郎一样拍了拍被束缚在半空的男人的脊背。

他僵硬地挺着身体，睫羽似乎润湿了，却又似乎只是她的错觉。

湿润的，温暖的。

啊啊……

“我在前辈里面……”

女孩子欣喜地分享着自己的喜悦。

好奇地在里面摸索着。

紧绷的身体紧紧地箍着她的手指，却被欣喜若狂的女孩子无视了，强硬地打开来。

一寸寸地在他的身体里摸索着。

手指摸不到的地方。

虚数的缎带也挤了进去，一寸一寸地爱抚着，连那最隐秘的地方也不放过。

前端的小孔也被挤了进去。

无数负面地意志侵占了思维。

而无处不在的欢愉侵占了肉体。

就这样，连骨头也被侵蚀殆尽。

……那小鬼，也是，这样的吗？

然后，最后存活的两“人”也永远的消失在这虚无之中……


End file.
